


Distractions

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [128]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Lucifer keeps blowing him love notes, Fluff, Kisses and Cuddles, Love Notes, Lulu loves his Mika SO much, M/M, Michael and Lucifer being sweet, Michael is trying to do something, Origami, SUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is trying to plan for Thanksgiving, but Lucifer keeps distracting him with little origami love notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Michael sighs as another paper swan lands upon the glossy picture of rosemary baked potatoes he’d been studying. He’s _trying_ to get through a huge stack of cookbooks – planning for Thanksgiving is hard work – and he’d probably be done already if it weren’t for Lucifer and his stupid love notes.

 

The swan unfolds itself, revealing the words scribbled within in Lucifer’s flowery script - _I love you more than you’ll ever know._ He smiles; it’s impossible to stay mad at Lulu when his little brother is being so sweet. The swan is carefully refolded before being added to the growing pile of origami notes. A rose takes its place almost instantly, blooming to show a smattering of dancing hearts revolving around their names inked in colorful Enochian letters. “Lu,” he whines.

 

Lucifer laughs and spins around him. “But, Mika! I love you _so_ much!”

 

Michael lets his lips curve up into a gentle smile as he plucks Lucifer out of his orbit around him and sets him down his lap. “If you can be quiet while I finish going through these books, I’ll let you stay in my lap, and then we can go and cuddle, okay?” He offers.

 

Lucifer turns into him with a happy little sigh and Michael rubs a few soothing circles along his spine, thinking that that’s the end of that. Then the younger archangel starts pressing little butterfly kisses along the curve of his neck, and Michael shivers as a delightful shiver runs along the arch of his wings.

 

“Lulu,” he warns, pushing down the whimper that tries to make its way out of his throat when Lucifer’s lips begin their ascent to meet his. His control dangles on a quickly-fraying thread when the corners of their mouths brush against each other, then Lucifer makes a pitiful, almost desperate noise that never fails to get to him and Michael tilts himself towards him and kisses him, slowly, softly, sweetly. “I love you too, Lulu.”

 

Lucifer smiles, the curve of it pressing deliciously against Michael’s own cupid’s bow. “I love you more.”


End file.
